Happy Ending
by AndrewHatake
Summary: Porque todos desean un final feliz, aunque en ocasiones lo encuentras de una forma inesperada solo tú decides con quien deseas tener tu final feliz. ONE-SHOT


**My happy ending.**

**Hola!**

**Esta semana creo que estoy inspirado hehe bueno al menos para historias nuevas que no sean tan largas, ya que seré honesto ¡Soy un flojo! que no planea postear una historia larga hasta que no tenga en final algunas de las que tengo escritas en mi lap ahora en estado de reparación :'( vuelve pronto!**

**Kakashi. Mmm... Al menos ella volverá(mirando por la ventana)**

**Andrew. Kakashi-san, vamos hay que animarnos un poco(se sienta junto a él)Les contaré lo que sucedió(aclarando su voz)Hoy por la mañana caminábamos de camino al parque cuando de pronto él miró a su neko... Pero estaba con otra familia(talla sus ojos)Y hace unos días nuestro cachorro Paquito murió... Han sido días difíciles.**

**Kakashi. (Ve por la ventana)**

**Andrew. Es que Hinata se fue de misión y aun no vuelve(rasca su nuca)Bueno, el caso es que aquí esta la primera de las 5 historias prometidas(tosiendo)Con retraso... Jeje lo siento**

**Kakashi. Eso pasara siempre a su...(Andrew le cubre la boca)**

**Andrew. (sonriendo) Bueno Ninde este es para ti. Querías leer algo y estabas triste así que dije "Andrew Nikolai... Será mejor que trates de ayudarle y subir su animo, ella subió el nuestro sin planearlo, se lo debemos y ademas de que la estimas... Ella es una amiga muy buena y quieres que tus amigos sean felices así que inicia de una vez flojo idiota" Y así con ese conmovedor discurso para mi mismo después de leer 6 libros en la semana contando que hay que ir al trabajo y atender necesidades en la casa me siento orgulloso de haberlos terminado en 5 días xD dije "Leíste mucho estas inspirado, es tiempo!"**

**Aclaraciones del Fic.**

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! AH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Para el inicio y fin del flash back.**

****&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;ANDREWHATAKE&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; Para el cambio de escena.****

* * *

**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;ANDREWHATAKE&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**

* * *

Muchas veces asistía al monumento a los caídos, a guardar respeto y contarle a su sensei como iban las cosas en Konoha. Pasaba sus dedos desde el nombre de su sensei y se detenía en el de su compañera Rin. Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo solo que esta vez era diferente, no estaba ahí para lamentarse no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos y que no lo hubiesen dejado tan pronto.

No estaba ahí para martirizarse como solía hacerlo hasta poco antes de que comenzara la guerra. Poco a poco la vida le enseñaba que si te caías era posible que te levantaras y que caminaras aun con más seguridad y fuerza. La guerra les trajo a todos dolor y resentimiento, a él le había traído muchas cosas. De confusión al odio, del odio a la desesperación; de la desesperación a la tristeza, la tristeza a paso a la amargura y a la decepción. Pero no era para menos, enterarte que el chico idiota que estaba en tu equipo y siempre trataba de hacerte enojar o de llamar tu atención.

Que ese chico había causado los problemas más desastrosos en la historia de la humanidad, que él al dejarse engañar por un sueño ajeno al lado de Uchiha Madara habían acabado con la vida de excelentes ninjas. Que habían aplastado los sueños de niños inocentes. Niños que tenían ilusión de ser un Kage, de traer paz y fe a sus aldeas... Ahora solo siendo sueños y esperanzas hundidas bajo la tierra sonde yacen sus inertes cuerpos.

—Sensei... Deberías de ver a tu hijo, es un buen chico y ahora se parece más a ti y bueno que decir de la afición al ramen gracias a los genes de Kushina—el chico de cabellos plata sonrió al recordar aquella vez en que se endeudo con el viejo del ramen y su hija Ayame—Sensei, debo irme pero no dudes en que pronto volveré con mejores noticias sobre el otro tema del que te suelo contar al llegar—metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se encontró con la mirada jade de Sakura.

—Hola Kakashi-sensei—la chica le sonrió y se acercó a el de manera no muy correcta—¿Tienes la noche libre?

—Sakura—Kakashi suspiró desganado, ahí estaba de nuevo Haruno Sakura intentando llevárselo a la cama—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces—se alejo de ella y la miro directamente a los ojos—No voy a acostarme contigo, ni a beber, ni a una jodida fiesta.

—¿Seguirás con el cuento de la fidelidad?—volvió a acercarse a él—Jamas lo notará si tenemos cuidado...—paso sus brazos tras la nuca del Hatake y se acerco con la mera intensión de besarle—No lo niegues en el fondo lo deseas más que yo...

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?—él pregunta apartando a la chica de su cuerpo de nueva cuenta—¿Acaso te lo dije yo o caso ya sabes leer mi mente?—a Kakashi ya no le agradaba que la Haruno estuviera cerca de él y mucho menos si estaban solos—Ya comienza a respetarte, si quieres sexo pídele a tu esposo que te atienda y a mi déjame de estarte ofreciendo—esa situación que él creyó un juego, pero en una misión notó que la de cabello rosado iba en serio—No dejes tu dignidad en el suelo conmigo, porque no importa que es lo que hagas... No puedo verte como mujer o un prospecto de mujer a la que llevaría a la cama—Kakashi caminó de manera lenta—Yo hace mucho que no busco aventuras de una noche, yo solo quiero algo serio.

Y sí, era verdad él no buscaba un simple acoston y ya, no él buscaba mucho más que eso. Tal vez ella por la edad que tenía pensaba que seria divertido tirarse a su viejo sensei, pero eso empezó unos meses atrás, cuando por razones desconocidas el Hatake dejo de portar su usual máscara, cuando era rara la vez que leía su Icha icha en público o mientras disfrutaba de un momento de paz.

Esa misión en que tuvieron que actuar como unos chicos con las hormonas alborotadas, cuando él la devoró con su boca y sus manos tocaron cada espacio de su piel. Solo eso basto para notar que a él simplemente no le gustaba su antigua alumna, que Sakura tal vez se encapricho con él después de eso y de saber que Kakashi no le haría caso.

Pero aunque las personas de la aldea no lo supieran, él estaba muy feliz al lado de una hermosa chica que le hacía sentir como un chico dispuesto a amar. Una chica que se hundió en la soledad y en la tristeza de saber que lo que más amas lo puedes perder en menos de 5 segundos, que si cierras los ojos y te distraes al menos un momento puedes perder lo mas importante. La guerra también la hizo sentir que era ese trozo que el mundo no necesitaba para sobresalir, en un mundo de depredadores ella era el blanco perfecto.

Cuando el ninja copia notó eso, el corazón se le arrugó y se le partió en mil pedazos. Él sabía que la chica había perdido a quienes más le importaban y se dedicó a querer ayudarla como un buen amigo.

* * *

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! AH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

Estaba sentado viendo a todos celebrar que la guerra había terminado, parecía que todo el mundo estaba alegre de que las vidas de sus compañeros y amantes le hubieran traído de vuelta la paz al mundo. Pero no él, Hatake Kakashi perdía nuevamente a las personas que le importaban. A la lista se habían sumado mas víctimas, ahora Maito Gai se había ido con los demás que le importaban y también Pakkun. Ahora no habían muchas personas de sus compañeros, si se ponía a hacer cuentas solo quedaban Kurenai, Yugao, Genma, Izumo, Iruka, Yamato y otros más con los cuales no solía cruzar palabra.

Se alejo por el bien de los demás, no quería que sus problemas afectaran a los demás que estaban felices. Entonces la vio, estaba apartada de todos y miraba la lluvia caer. En sus labios no había rastro de alegría, más bien, parecía estar perdida en algún lugar del mundo y ella no era así, sus mejillas teñidas de un color rosado y una sonrisa amigable.

Se acercó a ella de manera lenta y le hizo seña de que lo siguiera, ella trato de parecer feliz y lo siguió mientras sonreía.

—No tienes que sonreír si no quieres hacerlo—comentó el ninja copia tirando el exceso de tierra de su ropa—Ven conmigo...—le tomó la mano y comenzó a correr obligando a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

Ella lo siguió a como pudo, miró que se alejaban de la gran multitud que celebraba de manera alegre.

El alivio recorrió poco a poco sus pulmones al verse alejada de los demás. Ambos con el mismo dolor surcando en sus ojos.

—Sensei... Yo—si, la guerra le había dado una habilidad para dejar sus tartamudeo—Gracias por preocuparse, sensei. Ya estoy mejor, sólo se me juntaron muchas cosas y no sé, supongo que no pude controlarlas—algo le estrujo el corazón a Hinata y él lo notó— No soy de las personas que expresan su tristeza...

—Oh, no te preocupes linda. Sólo debes pensar en positivo y creer que todo estará bien—le dijo apenas audible para ambos—Sólo date un respiro y piensa en lo lindo que puede ser todo—Kakashi se acercó de manera lenta y suspiró.

—Hahaha, es que, como que me cayó la realidad de muchas cosas y me bloqueé, caí en depresión—ella se sentó en el suelo y una sonrisa triste surco en su rostro—Sabe algo... Perdí a Neji, Naruto anunció su compromiso con Sakura-san... Muchas personas murieron, mi padre esta en cuidados intensivos con Tsunade-sama... Y yo solo pude ser salvada por ellos, no hice nada para ellos...

—Cuando tu vida esta llena de dolor todo se vuelve tan difícil... Pero te acostumbras, dejas de ser el chico alegre y sonriente o sueles ser un chico sonriente casi siempre pero, también tiene sus demonios que le atormentan y su respiración se detiene... Lo único que te queda es la soledad.

—¿Supongo que cada uno tiene su propio infierno, no? ¿Usted esta bien? ¿Esto le afectó?

—Demasiado... Estos últimos días fueron mi propio infierno—ambos sentados mirando al cielo, evitando por completo el contacto visual.

—Mi madre murió en el parto de Hanabi-chan... Mi hermana menor—susurró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas contenidas—Yo tenia 7 años... Después de eso mi padre se refugio tras la seriedad, él era un hombre amable y siempre sonreía...

Kakashi notó que el dolor de Hinata era demasiado así que dando un suspiro profundo y tomando una pequeña roca comenzó a lanzarla al aire.

—Mi padre se suicido—siguió lanzando la roca—Hace mucho tiempo, el día en que me gradúe de la academia... cuando tenia 5 años... Mi madre murió cuando yo nací... El hombre que inicio la guerra fue mi mejor amigo... ingrese al Anbu donde de me dio mi apodo menos querido Nakama Goroshi no Kakashi...

—¿Por que?—ella susurró.

—Mi compañera de equipo murió siendo atravesada por mi chidori, Kakashi el mata amigos fue el nombre que adquirí por eso—la piedra volvió al suelo cuando Kakashi perdió la intensión de atraparla—Solo nos queda no darnos por vencidos, no hundirnos.

—Era muy pequeño—susurro con un deje de tristeza—¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede soportar eso?

— Yo no podía dejarme caer, por mas débil que estaba, necesitaba seguir adelante, lo odiaba tanto, me hizo miserable con solo llevar su apellido y su sangre...—su voz dejo de ser tan alta, se volvieron casi murmullos—Yo me quedé solo con mi dolor, y me lo tuve que tragar todo... Siendo el soldado de plomo que seguía las reglas sin importar nada mas, incluso si tuviera que dar la vida de otra persona.

—Todos usamos máscaras... supongo que yo opté por la máscara de sonrisa bonita y gran fortaleza... pero en el fondo todos estamos algo rotos ¿verdad?—ella sonrío de manera indescifrable con dolor quizás.

—Supongo, aunque es una linda mascara la que portas, Hinata.

—Me gusta el Kakashi alegre que he conocido gracias a la vida shinobi, es un buen hombre y le estimó como tal... Siento una opresión en el pecho al saber un poco de su mundo sombrío. El miedo es la perdición del hombre.

—Hahaha, Hinata, eres pequeña aún, no tienes idea de cuan más duro te puede joder la vida—le dijo con sinceridad—Te vas a acordar de mi cuando pase, ¿y sabes porque? porque saldrás adelante, se ve que eres fuerte, pero cuando menos te des cuenta vas a concordar conmigo, una cosa es ser independiente, y la otra es pensar que siempre lo vas a ser—su voz estaba llena de verdad y Hinata escuchaba todo con completa atención—Llegará un momento en la vida en la que una persona a tu lado sera necesaria para pasar el trago mas amargo al que te enfrentaras. Esa es la verdadera perdición del hombre, pensar que no necesita a nadie; el miedo solo te rompe si no tienes el valor para superarlo, pero si aceptas la soledad, dalo por perdido todo.

Hinata se quedo con la boca abierta y sus ojos irradiaban algo extraño, algo que no sabia interpretar ¿como supo él eso?

—Por eso estabas alejada Hinata, tu intensión no era volver con nadie a celebrar.

—¿Estaba en la suya hacerlo?—ella soltó intrigada.

—Punto bien hecho. No, no pensaba regresar a celebrar—admitió con culpabilidad—Parece que me conocieras realmente bien.

—Solo espero que esto se detenga mientras trato de superar estas perdidas y... Todo lo demás.

—Te diré esto vendrán cosas peores, siempre lo hacen, pero no te dejes caer. No tomes el pasado como una carga, tómalo como una enseñanza, tanto si te caíste como si te pudiste levantar, la vida es un circulo—se pauso por un momento—Hinata, lo que viene después te hará enfrentarte a todo nuevamente de uno u otro modo. Depende de ti saber si aprendiste o no el como superarlos—le dice poniéndose de pie—Acaba de pasarme, y acabo de desahogarme y ya estoy como siempre.

—¿Lo mejor que puedo hacer es callar y sonreír?—cuestionó Hinata.

—No exactamente así pero... Va por ese sendero—confeso extendiéndole la mano—Necesitas la mano de un amigo para levantarte... Toma la mía—Hinata dudó un momento haciendo a Kakashi volver a hablar—Supongo que a la larga, lo que te dicen los se vuelve constante, monótono y fácil de recordar, mas no de comprender, solo queda escoger la máscara que más te guste y seguir adelante.

El rostro de Hinata se lleno de lagrimas y sin miedo tomo la mano de Kakashi con decisión, la verdad suele doler siempre, pero... ¿Acaso no es mejor enfrentar la verdad que vivir en la mentira?

—De uno u otro modo... realmente nos

parecemos... nos tocó el camino de espinas, Hinata, que nadie sepa lo que duele—las lagrimas caían a mares mojando el pecho del ninja copia—Pero... Ya no estas sola—susurró con suavidad en su oído mientras ella lo miraba con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, Kakashi sonrió y con sus pulgares quito las lagrimas de sus mejillas—Ahora me tienes a mí, voy a apoyarte sin importar que pasa... ¿Eso hacen los amigos, o no?

Hinata solo asintió y se aferró a Kakashi para tranquilizarse, mientras que el ninja copia acariciaba los cabellos de la chica tratando de darle aquel confort que necesitaba

* * *

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! AH ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la puerta del hospital sorprendiendo a Shizune que revisaba a Tonton de manera profesional.

—¡¿Te hirieron?!—Shizune comenzó a inspeccionarle en la entrada del hospital ganando así una mirada mortífera de Kakashi—Si no te hirieron, ¿que haces aquí Hatake?—el hombre enarco una ceja con frustración, ya que en ocasiones la chica suele ser muy exagerada y exasperante.

—¿No puedo pasar a visitar a alguien sin que pase por un interrogatorio de tu parte?—cuestionó suspirando—En verdad que me exasperas muy seguido, deberías conseguirte un novio.

—¡Ese tema no esta a discusión!

—Pues si no quieres que siga diciéndolo te vas y buscas un novio o te quitas y me dejas pasar, es así de simple—Kakashi dijo de manera áspera mientras esperaba a que Shizune se quitara de la puerta—Shizune, será mejor que me hagas caso—la voz de Kakashi estaba llena de advertencia.

—Oblígame si puedes, Hatake—Shizune no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil—Sabes que tengo mis métodos y los pondré en marcha.

—Y yo tengo los míos y te juro que si no te quitas de la maldita puerta te voy a hacer sufrir—Shizune dio un paso mas cerca de Kakashi y entonces...

—¡Shizune!—un grito de Tsunade los saco de su discusión haciendo que la sangre se drenara en el rostro de Shizune.

—Oh creo que te llama tu ama—soltó burlón y entró al hospital caminando de manera lenta por los pasillos hasta que se detiene al escuchar su voz, la puerta esta entreabierta y la mira contando un cuento para los 3 niños en las camas de reposo.

—Entonces Ray corrió con todas sus fuerzas, era perseguido por tres enemigos con una fuerza abrumadora—los niños se habían quedado dormidos poco tiempo atrás pero Hinata estaba sumergida en la lectura—Sin energías cayó rendido al suelo y sólo pudo esperar hasta que...

—Los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente como una llamarada que quemaba su piel y la fuerza que lo había abandonado regreso a él—Kakashi estaba recargado en la pared adentro de la habitación—¿Disfrutaron del día?—pregunto en voz baja mientras miraba a Hinata cerrar el libro mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ya casi podrán volver a casa con sus familias y están muy contentos por eso—dijo en un deje de tristeza, esos niños se habían vuelto especiales para ella.

—Vamos Hinata, sabes que esos niños te adoran y veras que hasta vendrán a visitarte—se acercó a ella y colocó un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Hinata—Tienes ese poder... De hacer que todos quieran estar a tu lado-sonriendo tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos—Lo digo por experiencia propia.

—Kakashi... Tonto—Hinata sonrió pasando las manos sobre los hombros a Kakashi mientras el la cogía por la cintura.

—Pero soy un tonto distinto a los demás—exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro—Hay demasiadas especies de tontos pero lo que me hace especial a mi es que te tengo sólo para mi y soy completamente tuyo.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Hinata provocando que Kakashi sonriera triunfante al haber logrado su propósito inicial, cierto era que amaba sacarle sonrojos a la chica, era una forma de hacerle olvidar lo que le aquejaba para que no se atormentara y tenía el beneficio de ser el causante y sentirse más que complacido.

—Siempre dices esas cosas lindas a propósito... Tonto

—Eso me hiere tanto—fingió estar triste poniendo cara de cachorrillo a medio morir—Pensé que podíamos ir a cenar a mi departamento, claro sólo si aceptas ir conmigo a compartir algo de tiempo y deliciosa comida, no por nada la preparé yo—dijo en tono divertido causando una risa en Hinata.

—Sí, lo se—tomó un gran respiro para después sonreír.

—¿No crees que me merezco un premio por la cena?—cuestionó el de cabellos plata sonriendo.

—Aun no la pruebo, te daré un premio cuando la pruebe—aunque sabía que eso sólo llevaría a un lugar en donde ella amaba estar—Si no sabe buena no te daré premio.

—Dame el beneficio de la duda, te aseguro que sabe bien—los labios de Kakashi comenzaron a acercarse a los de Hinata—Tú sabes que quieres darme eso...—sus labios estaban acariciando los de ella de una manera delicada, como temiendo lastimarle.

—Sí...—y eso era lo único que Kakashi esperaba para romper la ultima barrera entre sus labios para así fundirse en un mágico beso, un beso igual que el primero.

* * *

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! AH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

Caminaba de manera lenta por la calle peleando con sus demonios internos por lo que sabia que iba a hacer pero simplemente ya no lo soportaba ni un segundo más con ese sentimiento creciendo día a día en su compañía, sus adorables gestos y sus cautivadoras sonrisas le hacían pensar en ella cada noche. Sus sueños cada vez se sentían más reales y el estar cerca ella quemaba su piel y su mente comenzaba a bagar sobre todo lo que estaba dispuesto a darle.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar al lago donde ella se encontraba reposando tranquilamente aparentemente dormida, sonrió al sentarse junto a ella y admira su belleza aun mientras dormía.

—Dormir en este lugar ya se ha vuelto uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos, mira que sonrisa tan linda tienes en realidad quisiera saber sobre que estas soñando y poder hacerlo realidad con tal de ver esa sonrisa todos los días—su mano comenzó a acariciar su mejilla de manera delicada para no despertarla de su sueño—Oh Hinata, ¿Por qué me tienes hecho un par de sentimientos? No se que es lo que mas amo de ti, no se si son tus sonrisas, tus risas, la forma en que me miras o hablas... Ni siquiera se porque te hablo mientras duermes no es como si pudieras escucharme pero en verdad disfruto poder desahogarme un poco asi, pensando en que me escuchas y de cierta forma pudieras corresponder ante mis sentimientos, no soy lo que buscas en un hombre y siendo honesto tú tienes mucho de lo que busque en una mujer, eres esa clase de mujer que jamas pense llegar a conocer o a tener cerca de mi vida cuando te conocí no pense que serias alguien tan importante para mi y mucho menos que pudiera crear estos sentimientos por ti, yo... estoy—cerró sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro ahogado—Diablos, siento nervios y miedo de decirlo aun cuando estas dormida y se que no puedes escucharme, temo que despiertes y simplemente no sientas lo mismo por mi...

—Dímelo...

—No digas dímelo, Hinata, no deberías interrumpirme cuando estoy tratando de decirte que te amo y...—Kakashi abrió su ojo a más no poder encontrándose con Hinata mirándole completamente sonrojada y una sonrisa en su rostro—Yo... ¿qué tanto has escuchado?—los labios de Kakashi estaban ligeramente abiertos y sintió que el aire debajo de la máscara.

—To... todo, n-no estaba dormida—susurró con voz realmente baja.

—Hinata—susurró sin saber que mas decir o hacer—Tú... ¿Tú sientes lo mismo por mí?—formuló la pregunta temiendo escuchar un "no" de parte de la heredera del clan mas antiguo de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, no sabia si seria capaz de solo ser su amigo cuando él moría por ser su todo.

—...—ella trato de hablar pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, por lo que opto por su ultimo recurso, sus manos subieron a su mascara para tirar de ella de manera lenta descubriendo las facciones masculinas del Hatake, esas facciones que ya no eran un misterio para ella.

Kakashi contuvo la respiración y por instintiva cerró sus ojos al sentir las pequeñas y suaves manos de Hinata recorrer su rostro, era una sensación maravillosa y por kami-sama si era un maldito sueño no deseaba despertar, prefería morir antes de dejar de sentir esas hermosas caricias sobre su piel. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Hinata sonrosada con los labios entreabiertos, una imagen entre adorable o hermosa y erótica, acercando su torso a Hinata contuvo la respiración hasta que sus frentes estaban chocándose, un intercambio de miradas indecisas y un acercamiento lento entre ambos rostros. Sus labios expertos acariciando los inexpertos de ella, para luego dar seguimiento a un beso lento, rítmico y acompasado, sin prisa alguna mientras la miraba cerrar sus ojos y confiando plenamente en él, era la sensación mas deliciosa que jamas había sentido. Pronto Hinata dejo de estar en el pasto para pasar a las piernas de Kakashi donde ella con intención de profundizar el beso paso sus manos detrás de su nuca para jugar con sus alborotados cabellos mientras Kakashi a su vez pasaba sus manos por su cintura atrayendo mas su cuerpo al de él.

Momentos después la falta de oxigeno hizo su horrible aparición haciéndolos separarse para recobrar el aliento.

—S-sí...—las palabras salieron atropelladamente de la mente de Hinata—Te... Te amo.

* * *

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! AH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

Estaban sumergidos en su mundo, tal vez demasiado que ni escucharon cuando Kurenai, Shikamaru y el pequeño Asuma habían entrado a la habitación y se habían quedado helados al ver la escena, lo que los saco de la ensoñación fue el estrepitoso ruido de Kurenai callendo desmayada y el grito de Tsunade al entrar.

—¡Hatake Kakashi, maldito vago!—Tsuande pego un grito y un aura negra broto detrás de ella espantando al pequeño Asuma y al mismo Shikamaru en el proceso—¡Te pateare tan fuerte que llegaras a la habitación del Kazekage!

—Bueno—Kakashi comenzó a reír de manera jovial mientras levantaba a Hinata como una pareja de recién casados—Mejor vamos a huir en lo que Tsunade se olvida de querer matarme... Cenaremos otro día en mi departamento—y con un sello de manos ambos desaparecieron de la oficina de Tsunade.

—¡PERO VOLVERÁS MALDITO VAGO PERVERTIDO!

Y con un grito de Tsunade espantando a los pájaros que volaban a los alrededores ambos supieron que seria un poco largo periodo de vacaciones, para Kakashi no parecía tan mala idea, al final de cuentas tal vez eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, un descanso de todos los demás para solo ser ellos dos. Al fin ambos estaban teniendo su final feliz y lo demás no importaba.

Solo Hatake Kakashi y Hinata Hyuga teniendo su anhelado final feliz.

* * *

**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;ANDREWHATAKE&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**

* * *

**Hola! si llegaste hasta aquí, ammm... llegaste hasta aquí y aja!**

**Bueno este fic ha surgido cuando estaba en Facebook y mi querida amiga Ninde Elhenair no tenia un buen animo asi que dije lo que mencione al inicio y como le debía una historia dije, hazla feliz flojo! El titulo tú sabes bien a que se debe! y la aparición de Sakura fue porque en un review tu dijiste algo parecido y dije hagamos este un poco asi. Este fic es para ti :) espero que te haya gustado**

**Kakashi. (comiendo manzana) Hoy solo hay una pregunta, ¿Cómo surgió su nombre de ?**

**Andrew. El mio es una mezcla de mi nombre "Andrew" y el apellido de mi querido kakashi "Hatake" jojo**

**Responderé**** a sus reviews vía MP, claro si es es que hay :) **

**Nos leemos pronto, mas pronto de lo que se imaginan, muajajajajajajajaja *Inserten risa malévola***

**Ja na!**

**AndrewHatake**


End file.
